Mirbha
=Setting= Mirbha is a fictional language spoken by the Humans in the Kingdom of Ra'mah, located in the Western Lands ''deep within the ''Azylia Desert. =Pronunciation= Pronunciation may be not a topic to get a headache, but also is not as simple as it should be. Consonants *'B, D, F, G, H, J, K, L, M, N, P, R, S, T, V, W, Z '''are common. *'C, X, Y only on foreign words. *'''B, D sound aspirated similar to its strong opposites P, T at the end of a word; in other cases are soft non-aspirated. *'G has the same cases as in German. *'H' has two particular sounds: aspirated_soft only at the beginning/end of a word as English H;'' '''silent_paused ''as '''Russian ь in the middle of a word. *'F, K, P, T' always aspirated, & aspirated_long at the end of a word. *'J' sounds at the end of a word as ''English SH; in other cases as in English. *'L is rounded as in English when it intersects with ''letters: R, C, K, P. In other cases as in Spanish. Silent behind fricatives like C, S, SH, '''& '''Z. *'M' turns labiodental written before F '''& V.' In other cases '''bilabial'. *'N' after a vowel creates a nasal vowel sound'; ''in other cases like '''German N'. *'R' is always rounded as in Spanish. *'S, Z, V, W '''sound always as in English. Digraphs & Special Characters *'Kh''' is always as '''''Spanish J. *'Š '''has the same sound as 'English Sh. *'''Ch has the same sound as English Ch. Biliterals *'Lc': letter L''' is silent, and '''C sounds as S'''. Silent Combinations *-euren sound like '''German combination -'üer'-. = Syntax = Mirbha uses a different word order than English. Normal Sentences *'English: 'Subject Verb Object --> I learn Mirbha. *'Mirbha:' Subject Object Verb ''--> (Ana) Dušli vaškha. Imperative Sentences *'English: Verb Place Adverb'' --> Come here now! *'Mirbha:' Verb Adverb Place --> Lakht ni kant! Interrogative Sentences *'English:' Adverb Aux.Verb Subject Verb --> Do you like to draw? *'Mirbha: 'Subject Verb Object Verb Aux. Particle ''--> To mikharded mishod ast? Negative Sentences '''1) Negating the noun with definite article. *'English: 'Subject Verb Neg. Particle Object ''--> He has no sorrow. *'Mirbha: Subject Neg. Particle Start Object Neg. Particle End'' Verb --> Het wa'al' milva mitt kaazash. '''''1) Negating the noun without articles. *'English: 'Subject Verb Neg. Particle Object ''--> Not many people come. *'Mirbha: Subject Object Neg. Particle'' Verb --> Hatud min lakhant. = Basic Conversation = =Basic Grammar= Words can differ in nouns, adjectives, adverbs, verbs, prepositions, & conjunctions. Positive & Negative Forms Simply we use "da" for affirmative answers & "ne" for negative ones. To negate a verb action depends if the verb is transitive or not, we use: zen for transitiv, & ze for intransitive. Nouns In this language, the plurals are determined by strict rules depending if its an unanimated noun, or an animated noun (how to know if a noun is unanimated or animated? Easy, if it has life is animated, if not you know), & if its termination ends '''''plosive or not which determines if its weak '''or '''strong. Cases Now that we know the two types of nouns: animated & unanimated, nouns are also inflected by 6 cases: ''Nominative, Accusative, Dative, Genitive, Locative, ''& Comparative. But these 6 cases not only inflect nouns, but also inflect adjectives, pronouns, numbers, articles, & prepositions. *''Nominative':'' Is one of the grammatical cases of a '''noun or other part of the speech, which generally marks the subject of a verb. (Generally is a noun or pronoun that is doing something.) *''Accusative':'' Is the grammatical case used to mark the '''direct object of a transitive verb. The same case is used in many languages for the objects of (some or all) prepositions. (It is a noun that is having something done to it, usually joined.) *''Dative:'' Is a grammatical case generally used to indicate the noun to whom something is given. (For example, in "John gave '''Mary' a book".) *Genitive:'' Is the case that marks a noun as modifying another noun. It often marks a noun as being the possessor of another noun but it can also indicate various relationships other than possession; certain verbs may take arguments in the genitive case; and it may have adverbial uses. Modern English does not typically mark nouns for a genitive case morphologically – rather, it uses the apostrophe ’s or a preposition (usually of) – but the personal pronouns do have distinct possessive forms. But here in Mirbha is the case' of a noun being possessor of another noun, it also excludes the English verb '"to have". *''Locative'': Is a grammatical case which indicates a location. It corresponds vaguely to the English prepositions "in", "on", "at", and "by". The locative case belongs to the general local cases together with the lative and separative case. We use six locative cases: illative, inessive, elative, allative, adessive, & ablative. *''Comparative'': Is a grammatical case to mark a likeness to something. Excluding totally the verb "to like" used on comparisons. Genders On Mirbha nouns only have two genders: masculine '''& '''femenine. Masculine nouns tend to end in the nominative case in: consonants, vowel -i. Femenine nouns tend to end in the nominative case in: vowels -ä. Weak & Strong Nouns Verbs {COMING AFTER THE TOPIC: NOUNS} Pronouns Personal Pronouns Personal Pronouns are affected by Gender, Number, Case. = Numbers = {COMING AFTER FINISHING THE TOPIC: NOUNS} = Basic Vocabulary = =Dictionary= Link to the Dictionary: http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/Mirbha_Dictionary =Example text= ... Category:Languages